She's the One
by KimmieCullen19
Summary: Bella and Alice, from the begining, the way it should be! Not great at summaries but give it a go :
1. Chapter 1

_Hi to all! This is my first fanfic so please be kind and please review! I'm not too sure how far this story will go so I guess it kind of depends on you guys, the readers, and whether or not you would like to see it continue…let me know if you're liking it or not – all thoughts on the story are welcomed._

_Pairing is Alice & Bella. In this Edward is single; Rosalie and Emmett are married as are Carlisle and Esme. Just for the ease of freeing up Alice I have not included Jasper in this story._

_I own no characters in here, all the praise goes to Stephanie Meyers – she is surely a genius! _

Chapter One - Surprises

_Alice's POV_

I had never seen someone as beautiful in my entire existence, which when you're a vampire, is a long time! I felt drawn to this girl that walked into the cafeteria and I could tell from the buzz in the room that everyone in this small little school felt the same, she was new, she was gorgeous, and most shockingly, an enigma to me. I couldn't remember the last time that I had been surprised by something, my visions always prevented me from not knowing when something new would happen, but now, in this very moment, I felt…..surprised! Obviously I had been scanning the future to see if the famous new arrival in Forks would be a threat to my family and me, and upon not seeing anything at all to do with a newcomer to the town, had come to the conclusion that it was just a false rumour about chief Swan's infamous daughter returning to her father's care. I had not seen anything about this goddess who walked so cutely past me smiling and blushing consecutively, oblivious to the danger to humans that my family posed.

I lazily rested my chin in my hand as I continued to gaze at this new beauty. I glanced at Edward before reverting my eyes back to the temptress, he was starring cautiously at the new girl…..the new girl…hmmm I must remember to find out her name…anyway, in a hushed tone so quiet that a human would not be able to hear I asked him why he was trying to bore a hole through the poor girls head with his stare. Edward glared at me in mock anger and then smiled his crooked smile. He replied that he was having trouble reading her mind and had not realised that he had been staring at her. He apologised and stood up to leave. As he arose from his seat he turned briefly towards the table that held my stare and then returned to face me, he winked at me and stated as cool as ice "I do hope you weren't jealous of my attention to you're new love, and please try to filter all of the sordid thoughts that are clouding up your mind, I can hear them all and it's making me queasy". If I could blush I would have, I had forgotten all about his annoying talent as I studied her perfect curves and the way she was looking over at our table with her stunning chocolate eyes. As he turned to leave I poked my tongue out at him and graceful as a dancer followed him out of the cafeteria doors.

_Bella's POV_

Great, I'd only been in this school for two hours and already I have a lunch date with a boy who could be a very high contender for 'most annoying of the year'…what did he say his name was again….Matt? Mark? No wait I know this….Mike...that was it! Either way, he asked me after first period if I would like to sit with him at lunch and I thought it would be better to sit with at least one person then have to eat on my own whilst the entire school stared at me. Urgh, I hate all of this attention, I hope the new girl status rubs off quickly.

Mike took me by the elbow and steered me towards a table full of people. Well at least I wouldn't have to be alone with him! As we walked through the maze of tables and chairs towards the back of the small cafeteria I noticed her. Her smile was the first thing I saw, followed closely by her golden eyes running over my body, she stood out from the crowd, her whole table did, I don't think I had ever seen a group of such beautiful people, they were definitely different to the standard students who filled the cafeteria, and this one small girl before me had the most beautiful face of them all. I smiled back instantly forgetting the art of speech and then continued to blush as her smile widened, it was the oddest thing, here she was, a complete stranger to me and yet her smile made me feel at ease for the first time during the day and for some unknown reason I felt a need to get to know her, this mysterious, pale skinned pixie.

I sat at the table with Mike and he introduced me to his friends, there was Jessica, an obnoxious girl with light brown hair and from first impressions I gathered that she was desperately crushing on Mike, next to her there was a tall, dark haired boy, I think he said his name was Eric, he seemed nice enough if not a little geeky, and lastly there was a tall, slim girl named Angela, she smiled at me warmly and then went back to writing in her note book. With introductions out of the way conversation soon turned to what everyone was planning for the upcoming weekend. I listened as they droned on about never having anything fun to do in this small town and soon found myself phasing out until I was just plain not listening.

My eyes wandered all around the room taking in my new surroundings until finally coming to rest upon the table three rows away from us, and into the golden pools of the pixie like girl. She did not shy away from my stares, instead choosing to look straight back. After a few seconds of our eyes connecting I turned away and blushed. There was something intoxicating about those deep eyes, full of wonder, and I made a conscious decision, right there and then, I would get to know this intriguing girl if it was the last thing I did. As all of these thoughts coursed through my mind I noticed movement from the table I had previously been staring at. The 'Pixie', as I would call her until I learned her true name, had her head tilted into her small pale hand, the bronze haired boy that was sitting across from her suddenly stood and turned towards me and gave me a wry smile and then promptly turned back to face the 'pixie'. Suddenly she did the cutest thing I think I have ever seen and poked her tongue out at him in an impish manner and silently stood and followed him out of the room. I smiled to myself, unexpectedly thinking that this quaint little town might be more interesting then I had first thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow!! Thanks for all of the great reviews, I am honestly thankful that you took the time to write to me and seeing as I have had a great response I thought I would thank you all by getting the next chapter up quickly!_

_As always….I own no characters in here, all the praise goes to Stephanie Meyers – she is surely a genius! Please review!!_

Chapter Two - Invitations

_Alice's POV_

As we left the cafeteria, Rosalie stalked past us and stormed down the corridor, she hated not being the centre of attention, but Emmett the eternal big brother that he is, put his arm around my shoulders and with a gentle, reassuring squeeze and a rumbling laugh said that he was glad that I had finally found someone. I smiled at his sentiment and he ruffled my short hair as he lumbered off after his now highly irritated wife.

Edward and I headed silently for our next lesson, I had Biology and he had Algebra. At the end of the corridor we headed our separate ways, my classroom was around the next corner, his was in a different block of the school entirely. Of course we had covered the material a hundred times over throughout our existence, High School was bland at the best of times but when you had pretended to be a senior countless times over, you learned to switch off into your own land of thoughts to escape the boredom and monotony.

As I rounded the corner and entered my class I sat at my familiar desk, most students had gathered at their normal seats already, my desk, as usual, was empty. From the first day of starting at this school none of my family had made any friends with the humans, they were all too scared to talk to us, and rightly so, to them we were a threat, something about us told them unconsciously that they should stay back, away from the danger that lurked at every moment. Sometimes I hated being a vampire. I did not choose this existence, it was forced upon me. I was a 'vegetarian' for goodness sake I wouldn't intentionally hurt them! I smiled at our families little in-joke about not drinking humans blood, the thirst was always there, but we controlled ourselves around humans and only ever drank the blood of animals. Sure I loved my family, but sometimes I got lonely, I wished more than anything that I could just be normal and have friends to chat with and have fun. Whilst I sat dwelling on my isolation a slightly familiar scent assaulted my senses, my smile instantly grew for I had smelt that delicious strawberry and jasmine scent once already today during lunch. I quickly decided that it was good fortune that I had a space free on my desk…it was the only free seat in the room and I was about to get to know the beauty from the cafeteria a little better.

I dared to cast a glance in her direction. She was stood talking to Mr Banner, passing him a slip of paper. The teacher hardly looked interested and instead of greeting her warmly he simply pointed in my direction and instructed her to take a seat. At that moment she looked over and our eyes met once more. She blushed and looked down and as she crossed the room towards my desk she stumbled over her own feet and her blush deepened. The rush of blood to her face should have stirred the beast within me, I instinctively grabbed the side of the desk readying to stop myself from the familiar need to pounce, to drink, to kill………it did not come…and before I knew what was happening to me and what this meant, she was there, sitting beside me awkwardly, looking like a goddess. This was going to be a good hour, a very good hour indeed!

_Bella's POV_

My heart sank as I watched her walk through the cafeteria doors. It was a strange and unfamiliar feeling to behold. I hadn't even spoken to the girl yet, I didn't even know her name, and yet here I was longing to be by her side. The bell signalling the end of lunch rang loud and clear and brought me back to reality. I hoped that no one had noticed that I had not been paying any attention at all to their conversation. A quick glance from behind my hair told me that no one was looking at me quizzically and I assumed that my lack of attention had gone unnoticed.

As we all stood to leave I discovered that I was not the only one to have Biology with Mr Banner next period, Jessica would be there too – great! I desperately hoped that there would be free desks at the back of the class were I could sit on my own and avoid further stares. I really did not like all of the attention that was being forced upon me today!

I followed Jessica silently through the doors, down the corridor and into the class room as she talked incessantly about how we would no doubt be wonderful friends…to be honest, in the little time I had spent with her I guessed that the only reasons she wanted to be friends with me was to try and grab some of the spotlight that was on me (hanging around with the new girl was bound to get her noticed) and also to make sure that I did not steal Mike from under her nose. There was a part of me that was glad, I could use her as equally as she was using me, she could take all of the limelight and she could definitely keep Mike as her own – there was a place that I definitely would not be going!

As we entered the room Jessica pointed to Mr Banner's desk, gave me a half-hearted smile and went to sit at her own desk, I silently thanked my lucky stars that she already had someone sat next to her. I turned to face the short, curly haired teacher and passed him my arrival slip – apparently I had to get one signed by each of my teachers and pass it back to main reception at the end of the day so that they could make sure I wasn't skipping any classes.

Mr Banner took my slip, signed it, passed it back to me and lazily pointed to the right hand side of the room. He told me to find a seat and take out my books. I turned in the direction that he pointed and instantly saw golden eyes. There, sat in all her beautiful glory was the pale girl from lunch. Her smile lit up the room; I blushed and looked at my feet embarrassed by the focused attention being lavished on me. I tried to take a step towards her but in my usual 'Bella' manner got my feet tangled together and tripped. I caught myself just in time and managed not to fall on my face but I felt the familiar warmth of a deepened blush, why must I be such a klutz, and in front of _her_ as well! I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me, and with my head down I hurried into my seat and hoped that she wouldn't think I was a total idiot!

As soon as I sat down I stole a glance at her. She was still looking at me, her smile just as wide as it had been before. She held my stare for a few seconds and then opened her mouth to speak. Her voice sounded like singing angels as she introduced herself. 'Hi, my name is Alice Cullen; it's a great pleasure to meet you'. I tried to organise my thoughts, _think Bella think!!! You're not saying anything; you're just staring and looking like an idiot – AGAIN!_ The little voice inside my head was screaming at me to say something, to say anything! Alice raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and spoke once more, 'this is the part were you tell me you're name' she said and finished with a wink. Suddenly my brain commenced work and I was finally able to reply. 'Hello Alice, my name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. It's nice to meet you too'.

Alice continued to look at me and said in a hushed voice 'Bella, I have something very important to ask you'. She could have asked me anything in the world and I would have said yes, as when she said my name out loud it sent shivers down my spine. 'Go on' I said in my hideously scratchy voice, I mentally kicked myself for sounding so ordinary and dull next to her angelic sing song voice. 'Bella……..would you like to spend some time with me after school? I could show you around Forks, be your tour guide'. She looked unsure of herself, as if I wouldn't want to spend time with her! I wanted to scream yes at her, of course I would Love to spend time with her, but in a rare moment of control I simply smiled and said 'yes, that would be lovely'. She practically jumped off of her stool and squealed in delight and the entire class silenced at the sudden noise. All eyes were adverted to us and we both quickly dropped our heads to look at out text books, we looked at each other and giggled, at that point I thought my heart would stop beating, she was just too cute! I could feel Jessica's eyes boring a way through my skull. She would surely bombard me with questions after class. But, I couldn't care less, I was going to spend the entire evening with Alice Cullen and I couldn't wait!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone, thank you so much for all the reviews and people adding this story as a favourite. I'm so sorry for the delay, have had some personal issues but am back now with a_

_Vengeance!_

_As always….I do not own any of the characters in here, all the praise goes to Stephanie Meyer – she is surely a genius! Please review!!_

Chapter Three – The Meadow

**Bella's POV**

The bell signalling the end of the class rang and grudgingly I packed away my books and readied myself to leave the room. The hour had passed too quickly as Mr Banner had commanded the whole class's attention for the entire hour. I had wanted desperately to talk to Alice, not about anything important, but just to hear her voice and see her smile, possibly even to ask where we were going and what we might be doing once we met up again after school, but as my luck would have it we had to sit in silence for the nearly the whole hour, listening about all of the many muscles that we had in our bodies, I mean seriously, who needs to know about that sort of stuff unless you wanted to be a doctor or something!! I heard a small giggle and raised my eyes from my book bag to see Alice waving her hand in front of my face, I must have spaced out into my own little dream world as I had been totally oblivious to the fact that Alice had been trying to grab my attention. I instantly blushed and whispered out a meek 'sorry'. "Don't be silly Bella, I daydream too sometimes, but admittedly I don't normally have an adorably cute frown on my face whilst I'm doing it, what were you thinking about?" '_Think of something to say, anything apart from what you were actually thinking about, unless you want her to think you're a total dork?!' _the voice in my head bellowed."Umm, I was thinking about hairstyles, umm…yours is cute, you know, short, umm black…and spiky". As the words tumbled from my stupid, treacherous mouth I physically shrank away from Alice, prepared for the torrent of laughs at my abysmal lack of flirting skills. What I got surprised me, Alice leaned closer and planted a soft, delicate kiss on my cheek, as she pulled away she winked and simply stated "Thank you Bella, that was very sweet of you to say so", and with a quick promise of meeting me after next period she was gone in a mass of twirls and skips through the classroom door and out into the hall.

Last period was Physical Education, my least favourite of all subjects!! We were playing basketball today and Angela was named as one of the two team captains. Thankfully she picked me for her team almost straight away and from the kind smile on her face I figured it was to save me the embarrassment of almost certainly being picked last. I liked Angela, she seemed really nice and unlike her friend Jessica, she seemed to really care about people. I managed to stay by the sidelines and not get drawn into the tangle of arms and feet that were occurring in the centre of the court. The hour passed slowly as no one was passing the ball to me anymore. The only time the ball had been thrown in my direction by a tall red haired girl I had managed to accidentally drop it and in my scramble to get it as it rolled away, I somehow managed to kick it upwards and into the knee of Jessica who was less than pleased with me already for refusing to tell her what I had said to Alice to make her practically jump off of her stool in delight in Biology. Anyway, due to my now lack of involvement in the game I found my mind drifting back to the soft, beautiful lips of a certain person and the fact that straight after this period she would be meeting me so as to spend the rest of the afternoon and the evening together.

I showered and changed in record time and walked as quickly as my feet could manage without tripping, to the changing room door. There, stood leaning on the staircase opposite, was Alice Cullen. Her smile once again took my breath away and as I smiled back her grin widened. We walked down the corridor towards the small red bricked reception building so I could hand my signed slips in. Our conversation was easy and I felt that we could talk about everything and anything; it was as if we had been friends for years. The butterflies in my stomach were fighting for dominancy and I was having an inward battle with myself as to whether or not I should risk it all and place my hand in hers, we were walking so close to each other that occasionally our hands would accidently brush past one another. I had finally decided that I would ruin everything if I tried to attempt such a bold move, after all, we had only known each other for the grand total of about 2 hours, _'Stupid Bella, what makes you think that such a divine person would ever think of you as anything more than a friend, you should be grateful that she is even talking to you'. _My inner voice was right; I was completely plain and boring next to Alice! Just as I was scolding myself for being so foolish I felt cold fingers intertwine with my own. I glanced at Alice who was looking straight ahead with a huge smile plastered all over her face. My hand tingled from her cold touch; she really should wear a coat if she was feeling this cold! We arrived at the reception door and Alice let go of my hand, my heart sank at the loss of contact but before I could feel too dejected she told me that she was going to let her brother know that she would not need a ride home as she was going on a date. Her words hit me hard and fast…._a date, she called it a date, this beautiful girl in front of me didn't say she was spending time with a new friend, she had called it a date!_ My heart accelerated in my chest with excitement and pride, here I was, clumsy, plain Bella Swan, going on a date with the most beautiful, spectacular girl in the entire school! Alice leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "I'll be right back Bella, and then we can get to know each other a little better" as she skipped away from me towards the now nearly empty car park she glanced back and gave me a seductive smile. I couldn't move my feet, I was frozen to the spot completely dazzled by the little pixie that was now dancing across the tarmac. After a moment I shook my head to try and clear my head, took a deep breath and smiling to myself pushed open the glass door into reception where a plump lady with thick rimmed glasses was sat behind the desk.

**Alice's POV**

As I neared the silver Volvo parked at the edge of the car park a sudden vision hit me, _Bella and I were sat in a beautiful meadow, one that I had visited many times before, suddenly the sun broke through the clouds and danced across my skin, setting of a subtle sparkle like that of a thousand diamonds, Bella did not scream or try to run away, she simply cupped my cheek with her warm human hand and leant in closer as if to kiss me_. Suddenly I was aware of Emmett in front of me asking what I had just seen. Edward opened the driver's side door with a scowl planted firmly across his face. "Alice, you can't, you can't show her, what if your vision was wrong, what if she freaks out and tells everyone what you are, you'll expose the whole family, it's too dangerous" he fumed. Emmett looked frustrated at being out of the loop, he hated that Edward was always the first to find things out through his ability to read people's thoughts. I was on a marvellous high at the thought of Bella accepting me for what I am and was definitely not going to let Edwards' obvious contempt on the matter bring me down. "Edward, I would never put our family in danger, you of all people should know that, but I think that Bella is special and I WILL tell her eventually….I just haven't quite decided when. I really like her Edward, this could be my one chance at happiness, don't you want me to be happy?" I used my best innocent puppy eyes at Edward, hoping that he would understand. He was definitely not happy about the situation but he was the only person who knew how desperately lonely I had felt over the years without someone special by my side, Emmett had Rosalie, Carlisle has Esme and Edward for a short period of time had dated Tanya until his 'talent' for reading minds proved that she had not been all together faithful to him. Surely he wouldn't deny me this one little request!

Edward winced at my memory of Tanya and gave me a hard look. "Be careful Alice, this isn't just your secret to share, but if you really think that this human is worth it, I guess I can try to understand". With that he turned and got back into the car. Emmett suddenly tackled me into a huge bear hug, lifting me easily off of the ground. "I'm so happy for you little sis, she's totally HOT!" I heard an angry hiss come from the back seat of the car and Emmett instantly put me down and looked sheepish, "that comment is going to cost me, Rosalie won't speak to me for hours now!" He turned with a glum expression on his face and hesitantly climbed into the back of the car and with that Edward peeled out of the car park and out onto the road, leaving me stood all alone with thoughts of my future with Bella running through my mind.

**Bella's POV**

As I left the building and stepped into the car park I noticed that my archaic red truck was the only vehicle left in the entire car park, and in front of it stood a picture of pure beauty, Alice was casually leaning against the passenger's side door, arms crossed waiting for me to arrive. As I was taking the final few steps toward her she dashed forward and threw her arms around my waist giggling. "Bella we are going to have so much fun today, I just know it" she sang into my ear as she let go and started jumping up and down excitedly. "Can I drive, please, please?" she begged. I couldn't refuse her, she was just so adorable and I was still on a high from finding out that this was officially a date. I took the keys out of my pocket and handed them to her.

Man did I wish I hadn't agreed to letting Alice drive, I was now sat in the front clinging onto the door handle for dear life! "Alice" I grumbled "do you think we could maybe take the speed down a notch or two, my truck doesn't normally go over 50mph"! Alice turned her head ever so slightly and gave me a seductive smile, "Its ok Bella, I usually go twice this speed in my car, I can handle it" she chirped. "It's not my safety I'm worried about, it's the cost of a new engine that is scaring me" I moaned. "Honestly Bella, you're so funny" Alice mused as she reluctantly eased off of the accelerator. I let go of the door handle feeling a little more relaxed. "Where are we going anyway?" I enquired a little nervously. "That's a surprise Bella, but we are almost done driving, I promise".

As Alice pulled my truck onto the side of the road I took in our surroundings. The road was narrow and cloaked on both sides by dense trees in various shades of greens. The sky over head was covered not by the usual angry looking purple and grey clouds threatening rain, but by thick white puffy clouds, the kind you see in cartoons, I guess it's not going to rain then I mused to myself, that's a good thing considering I had just remembered that I had left my new rain coat hanging on the hook in the gyms changing room, I berated myself for rushing out so quickly and leaving it behind and hoped that it would still be there tomorrow. The tree's seemed endless and I wondered just what we were possibly going to see all the way out here in the middle of nothing. I turned to open my door and was surprised to find it already open and Alice stood with her hand up in the air waiting for me to take it so she could help me out. As I swung my legs to the ground my ankle gave out and I tumbled ungracefully into the stone hard body of Alice, I guess she must work out a lot as her tiny torso felt toned and muscular. I savoured the feel of her body against mine, feeling as though our bodies fit together perfectly. "Are you ok Bella, did you hurt yourself?" Alice enquired in a gentle voice whilst holding onto my hips to steady me. Staring into her deep soulful eyes I yearned for our bodies to become even closer together. The worry was evident on her face and I felt like it should be a crime to inflict even a slight frown onto this angels features, so I managed to stutter out a response telling her that I was fine and as soon as I had reassured her, Alice's signature smile once again graced her face. All I could think was just how perfectly beautiful she was. All of a sudden Alice let go of me and started to bounce up and down on the spot like an excitable child waiting to go to the park or for ice-cream. She took my hand and led me behind the truck and through a small gap in the trees, the floor was covered in moss and small loose stones, I grimaced inwardly knowing that I would inevitably fall and embarrass myself in front of the ever graceful pixie.

We made slow progress weaving in and out of trees and fallen trunks that snaked all around us, true to form I had tripped many times but each time Alice had caught me just in time before I fell flat on my face, her lightening fast reactions was amazing and her arms which looked so thin and delicate were actually strong and firm. If I'm honest then I didn't really mind tripping so often, not as long as it meant that Alice was wrapping her arms around my waist protectively. I felt safe with Alice and comfortable, we talked the entire time we were walking, about where I was from, my mother Renee's wedding to Phil – that was why I moved to Forks to live with Charlie, so I could give the newly weds some space and time to do some travelling. Alice listened intently, only speaking when she felt she needed to urge me to continue or to ask a question. It was like she was soaking up every single droplet of information about me that I cared to give. As we stepped over a small fallen tree I saw a clearing in front of us, there was a small luscious green meadow with small pink and purple flowers erupting at various points all over it, to our left there was a small stream that bubbled noisily, this according to Alice, was our destination. We found a dry spot of grass underneath an old drooping tree and sat shoulder to shoulder at its base leaning against the thick sturdy trunk.

We stayed in the meadow for a couple of hours, talking about everything and even sitting in comfortable silence watching the river as it struggled over the large stones that lined it's base. When the light started to fade we made our way back to the truck. I took the driver's seat this time and Alice gave me directions as we wound down various roads back towards town. Alice had scooted over to sit as close to me as possible and I was enjoying the closeness of our bodies as she draped her arm around me. I had suggested to Alice whilst driving back that I drop her at her house but she had assured me that Edward had dropped her car off next to my house earlier that evening so that she could drive herself home. It didn't take long before we had pulled up the driveway to my house and when my eyes spotted the elegant form of a yellow Porsche they nearly popped out of my head! "Alice is THAT your car?" I asked unbelievingly. "Yes" she simply stated. I turned to gape at her nonchalant response but soon spotted that she was just dripping with pride at that fact. "You can drive it sometime if you like? As long as you promise not to insult it by driving as slowly as you just did then" she winked at me and playfully elbowed me in the ribs. _This girl is amazing, beauty, wealth and refreshingly not a hint of a vain or selfish bone in her body, you've really gotten lucky with this one!_ For the first time this day I actually agreed with the voice in my head! We both climbed out of my truck and Alice walked me to my door. Charlie must be working a double shift this evening as his police cruiser was not parked outside the house in its usual spot.

"Well I guess this is goodnight then?" I said not wanting our date to end. "Yes, I guess it is" Alice quietly replied. "I had a really great time with you today Alice, I hope we can do it again soon?" I said as I unconsciously swayed closer to her. "How about I pick you up for school in the morning" she suggested with an eager glint in her eye. "Absolutely, I would like that a lot". I was grinning like an idiot, I knew it, but I simply could not stop myself, nor did I want too, Alice had a way of making me feel so special, I was quite sure that this had been the happiest day of my life so far, and somehow I just knew that Alice would forever hold a piece of my heart.

As I fumbled around in my pocket reaching for my house key I suddenly felt Alice place her hand onto my waist as she gently yet forcefully pulled me towards her. Our lips met tenderly at first but soon the kiss deepened and I felt shivers of pleasure running all throughout my body. That was the moment that I knew, I most certainly and undoubtedly knew that I wanted to spend a lot more time with Alice Cullen!

**I must say a big thank you to Mrs Owen (Zebralater) for giving me inspiration to write this chapter, it was challenging at first but with your help it seemed to flow much easier**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone – firstly thank you for being so patient – I know I've been rubbish with updating but hoping to get right back on it now! Anyway hope you enjoy and please review – ideas always welcomed! :-P**

**Alice's POV**

As I watched Bella enter her house I felt a strange feeling of loss, it had taken all of my control to not just blurt out all of my secrets, I wanted desperately to let Bella in, to have her know every single detail about me, but I knew deep down that if I told her now I could risk losing her, and that was something I most definitely did not want to happen. My resolve was wavering by the second as I felt a pull towards her house, inside that brick and wooden frame of a building held everything that I had always wanted. But I knew that Edward would be pacing up and down at home, waiting for my arrival and to scan my thoughts to see if I had been foolish and exposed our family secret to this divine human and so I begrudgingly slipped into my car and eased it out from the side of the road, stepping harshly on the accelerator as soon as I was down the end of Bella's street. The screech of the tires gave me a feeling of ease as I pushed my Porsche to its maximum speed, flying around the small, sharp bends that led out of town and eventually into the long winding drive way to my house.

As I parked my car in the large garage next to the house, thoughts of my time with Bella swam eagerly around my head and in the short time that it took for me to run up the steps and into the house I felt like I could float with happiness. I remembered carefully every small detail from the information about Bella's life that she had expelled to me, it seemed to me that she was kind and perfect in everyway possible, her scent that was so delicious was still tangible in the air around me, it was probably emulating from my thin grey cardigan that had leant against her warm, soft body as she had driven us back to her house. Thoughts of our first kiss ran through my mind, sending shivers through my long dead body. Just then a loud cough interrupted my thoughts and I was brought back to the present by an amused looking Emmett staring oddly at me. "So, I guess from the wide eyed dreamy look in your eyes that your date went well little Sis?" he questioned. I smiled broadly and twirled on the spot, "oh Emmett, she's wonderful, I can't wait for you to meet her!" I giggled, "You're going to be such good friends, I've seen it!" Before he could sweep me up into another bone crushing hug, I swatted him on the arm and ran past him and up the stairs to my room. I grabbed my sketch book and a pot of pencils and chalks and started scribbling thoughts and drawings into my sketch book. Everything that made me happy or thoughtful went into the well worn pages and I spent the time mulling over when and how I would tell Bella that we were meant to be together. I was deliriously happy and it was all down to one incredible girl.

By 1am I had finished my scribbling and had decided to go and speak with Esme about my new found feelings. She of course was delighted for me and had embraced me in a loving hug smiling the entire time I talked about my evening with Bella. Esme was the most incredible mother that anyone could ever wish for, of course she wasn't technically my mother but she was the closet thing to one that I could hope to have. I had no memories of my time before becoming a vampire, but a few decades after being turned I had a vision of a family that I would one day join and I had seen Esme engulfing me in motherly hugs right from the start. I had always been very close to Esme, sharing secrets and girl talk and she even let me drag her shopping anytime I wanted too! She was the most forgiving and kind person I had ever met and she seemed to take pure pleasure from any of her 'children' being happy, she told me that I simply must bring Bella to the house to meet her and gave me advise on how to tell if I should confide in Bella. She told me that I had to follow my heart and not take the confession lightly as once I had told her, there was no taking it back, but she had then smiled lovingly at me and told me that she trusted in me and would back me up in any decision I made. Talking to Esme had made me feel much clearer about what I needed to do and had then returned to my room to search the future to see if now that I had made a solid decision to tell Bella about me, how she would take the news.

**Bella's POV**

As my alarm continuously buzzed into my right ear I groaned as I pried my eyes open and reached across to slap the clock to get the annoying sound to stop. The noise continued and I eventually realised that it was not the buzz of my alarm but the vibration of my phone instead. I groggily picked up the item that was making the offending noise and looked at the screen. A smile immediately graced my sleep filled face as I looked at the name flashing up on the caller id. I hastily snapped open the phone and greeted Alice with a very cheerful 'good morning'. It was a short call but I was grateful due to the fact that Alice had told me that she was coming to pick me up for school so she could take me for a coffee first, I only had 15mins to get ready! I ran to the bathroom, freshened up and then hurriedly threw some jeans and a shirt on, Alice knocked on my door exactly 15 minutes after I had ended the call. As I rushed down the stairs my foot got caught underneath my other foot and I tumbled down the last few steps landing with a grunt in a heap on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. I heard Alice giggle on the other side of the door and I hoped that it was due to an unrelated incident and that she hadn't heard the commotion emanating from my small cramped hallway. My ankle was a little sore but it was nothing serious and I limped to the door straightening out my clothes and hair. Alice greeted me with a breath taking grin and a quick kiss on the cheek which resulted in me blushing.

The ride to the coffee shop was spent by Alice singing along to a song she had playing in her car, her voice was like angels laughing and I sat back and enjoyed the relaxing tones and melodies of the radio and Alice's voice combining together perfectly. Upon our arrival to the coffee counter I ordered a Tall Caramel Macchiato and then turned to Alice to see what she wanted, to which she replied that she had had breakfast before she came out but that I should get a muffin to eat as well so that I don't feel faint all morning, I complied, even though I really was not hungry, but hey, who could resist such a force as the mighty Alice Cullen?

I slid into a small but comfortable booth at the rear of the shop and Alice sat opposite me. We were making small talk and giggling about silly random things, that was the great thing about Alice I always felt totally at ease and it was very easy to just forget the rest of world and get lost in our own little bubble of laughter. Her laugh still managed to take my breath away and as Alice did another impression of Mike Newton's clumsy chat up lines I found my eyes drifting towards her mouth, her lips pulling up at the corners into a genuine smile and the way she parted her soft lips slightly when chuckling quietly. It wasn't until I noticed that there was no noise escaping the small pixie's mouth that I realised I had been staring at Alice so intently that I had lost all track of time, I could have been sat there like that for a few seconds or a few minutes, I had no idea. Alice, instead of questioning what I had been staring at, sat opposite with a resolved look in her eye. I thanked above that she hadn't questioned as to why I was looking so intently at her lips for so long. I was just about to spark up a new conversation about the awful coffee served in this place when she held her hand up to halt me, as if she somehow knew that I was about to speak. Her eyes averted downwards and she spoke in a hushed voice. "Bella…..do you trust me?" the question was so sincere and by the look in Alice's soft golden eyes I could tell that she was anxious about my answer. I hastily replied with an 'Of course I do Alice, I would trust you with my life' and she suddenly grabbed my hand across the table and dragged my softly to a standing position. "I was hoping you'd say that" Alice beamed from ear to ear causing my heart to speed at the pure pleasure that my small comment had bought to Alice. "Where are we going Alice? School doesn't start for another 30 minutes, we have plenty of time to get there, especially with your driving I snickered" "Bella I want you to skip school with me today, I want to show you a place I know and I'd like to talk to you about something". I could never refuse Alice anything when she gave me those adorable puppy eyes and although I had never skipped school before a day in my life, I felt that if I said no now I would somehow regret it afterwards. I agreed and Alice twirled on the spot delighted by my answer.

We had returned to Alice's car and she had driven us at breakneck speed about 40 minutes out of town. We were now slowing to turn off onto a very narrow, bumpy dirt road. All around us there were wide open spaces and huge drops of cliffs that led jaggedly downwards towards the ocean. The view really was breathtaking and as Alice parked the car next a very old, twisted looking tree we both climbed out and rested against the bonnet of the sports car. From our vantage point we could see for miles out over the chopping waves of the grey, dark ocean.

I don't know how long we sat in silence but when I eventually tore my eyes away from the glorious view in front of me I noted that Alice had turned herself around so that her back was facing the cliff tops and her body was facing mine.

**Alice's POV**

It was very true that there was nothing more settling and peaceful to me than sitting on my favourite cliff top and gazing at the natural beauty of this spot…..that was until now….in this very moment, Bella was the most beautiful thing that I had ever laid my eyes upon. I could not take my eyes off of her soft porcelain skin and the way that her chest gently rose and fell as she breathed in the fresh air. She had a look of utter relaxation on her face and it bought me joy to see that she was taking as much pleasure from this vantage point that I did myself. I reached my hand towards her and noticed that she was lost in her own thoughts and had not even registered that I had moved. I withdrew my outstretched arm, not wanting to startle her out of her daydreams and waited patiently for her to return her attention to me. A few minutes later Bella turned to me and smiled, if I had been human I was sure that my heart would have exploded with adoration and love. I once again outstretched my arm and took Bella's fragile, warm hand in my own. She did not shy away from my touch and instead slid closer to me on hood of the car. My hand, still engulfed in hers, was tingling and it was not an unpleasant feeling, I quietly pondered to myself what it would feel like to have Bella touch me all over and quickly realised the implementations of my thoughts, I had not even told Bella about myself yet, of how my family were not like others and that I was not technically alive. Frustratingly I had not been able to get a clear vision of how Bella would take the news, I foresaw us at this spot and sitting as closely as we are now but then everything just kept on going fuzzy and I couldn't get a hold on how the situation would play out. I decided that the time had come, I could no longer lie to Bella, she deserved to know my secret and if she decided that she wanted no more to do with me and my family then I would be gracious enough to leave her alone to get on with her life, whilst always knowing that the person that makes me feel whole, human again, would no longer be a part of my life.

I opened my mouth to start my confession when Bella suddenly leaned closer and captured my lips in a life altering kiss, it was filled with passion and desire and I had to use every ounce of my self control to not let the beast within me out and overtake me with the lust that I was feeling towards her. As our lips moved as one I felt my self control slipping away and I reached out and moved Bella onto my lap so that she was straddling my legs, her hand moved from my waist to tangle in my short hair, trying to push my lips against hers more ferociously, I complied and we deepened the kiss, tongues seeking entrance and dominance in the others mouth. I wish I could of stayed that way forever – entwined with Bella, both showing each other the level of our passion for one another but I knew that if I continued at this pace I would not want to stop and I refused to let Bella do something she would regret before she had the full facts about me. I gently stood from my sitting position and Bella tipped slightly towards the floor, of course I steadied her to stop her from actually falling but from the look on her face she was not happy that I had stopped our kissing where I had. I stroked the back of my hand across Bella's flushed cheek and marvelled at the warmth that was emanating from her frustrated pooling of blood, I nodded towards the hood of the car and Bella, not so gracefully, slumped herself back down with a playful devilish look in her eye. I had never seen her look this way before, I guess there was a part of Bella that was normally dormant but I must admit that I liked this side of her! I was digressing, again, I needed to keep my concentration, as much as I would of loved to just lean Bella over the hood of my car…..I had actually bought her here to talk and I couldn't wimp out of it now…..


End file.
